Now We’re Getting Somewhere
by zoubibi
Summary: Crossover: WaT Water Rats Frank Holloway gets a weird phone call, Jack Malone is looking for a friend. Bit of FrankRachel and JackSam romance. I can’t resist it! no real knowledge of Water Rats is needed
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** None of these characters belong to me, except Celia and Tim. The others belong to either CNS or Channel 9. And I'm quite proud of Celia and Tim!  
If the title reminds you of a Crowded House song, you're right and yes, I'm a fan.

**Author's note : **This is my first crossover. I've written a couple of Water Rats fics but Without A Trace was a first-timer. I've never been a fan of these crossover things but once you find one that suits you it's actually _getting somewhere_.  
I know the timing's not the same in both shows but I made some slight changes ;o)  
To make it easier for the reader I wrote this story without flashes back or forward. Don't forget that Sydney is fourteen hours ahead of New-York. Thus if the different time are confusing it's normal. But everything is happening in the order I wrote it (except the Prologue, right).

**Summary :** Frank Holloway gets a weird phone call, Jack Malone is looking for a friend. Bit of Frank/Rachel and Jack/Sam romance. I can't resist it!  
_(no real knowledge of Water Rats is needed)_

**_Crossover  
_Now We're Getting Somewhere**

**Prologue**

Sydney Water Police Head quarter, 9:00AM present time

"Holloway, you prank! You owe me big this time!" shouted Rachel as she entered her office on this sunny morning.  
"What ? You're crazy Rachel, you did it on your own decision I had nothing to do with it." Frank retorted.  
"Oh yeah Frank, you had. Last night was everything but my decision." Now she was getting mad at him. He wouldn't escape the crappy day.  
"C'mon Rachel you know you're fooling yourself!" he tried knowing that he was taking risk.

Downstairs, Sergeant Helen Blakemore was rolling her eyes. Their top Detectives would soon become a tourist attraction if they went on with their very loud banter.

"Fooling my... Frank, you're in..." Rachel got cut off by a ringing tone. Frank saw his escape and picked it up, it was his phone anyway. In fact he was hoping for a certain call from a certain someone.  
"Holloway!" he said almost cheerily.  
"Mr Holloway, Special Agent Taylor speaking, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few question to clarify the matter at hands."  
Frank was sceptic, FBI, clarify a what, a case they were handling. No come on he hadn't been in the US in ages.  
"Em. Yes, of course"

Rachel didn't like Frank's look. He seemed lost and he was rarely lost. She couldn't help but listen. Despite their initial argument she was really getting worried as his pain grew. How had he got there?


	2. The Day Before

**1. The Day Before**

Missing Person Unit, FBI, New-York 8:48AM

Jack had only arrived when his phone started ringing. He picked it up.  
"Special Agent Malone speaking"  
"Hello Jack it's Celia" said the rather worried female voice  
"Hey Celia. What's up?" he was concerned. Celia was his neighbour and she was a great friend.  
"It's Tim, Jack. He's... He's gone." She said withholding her tears.  
"Gone? To where? I mean he's gone to school, right?"  
"No, he's gone. He went out yesterday and you know he's 18 and a smart kid so I let him, he's got his key and my only worry is that he has to be on time for school in the morning."  
"Okay, okay calm down. He hasn't come back since yesterday night?"  
"His bed was untouched and nothing had changed."  
"All right I'm on my way. Don't worry, Celia, we will find him. He can't be very far."  
"Thank you Jack... he's been the only important thing in my life. I'm so scared."

Jack got out of the office and called Vivian  
"Viv, callthe team we've got a case!"  
"Sam hasn't called in yet. Martin and Danny are at the coffee machine."  
"I'm calling Sam, get the guys going!"

Samantha was in her car when her cell phone went off.  
"Shit, they've noticed I was missing."  
"Spade" she said automatically.  
"Sam where the hell are you?" it was Jack... just what she needed.  
"I'm coming along. Traffic, I'm sorry."  
"Right" he shrugged. "Look go straight to my apartment."  
She dropped her phone in surprise. Quickly realising her mistake she retrieve it and spoke again.  
"What? Jack I don't think it's a good idea..." she said nervously.  
"Uh? Oh yeah! I mean no, we've got a case there."  
"Oh right... em sorry."  
"Yeah" and he hung up.

Christ. Bloody idiot, thought Samantha. Jack had called for a case and she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. What was she thinking of?  
Wow. He hadn't think about that. Not a second he would have thought she was going to think that he... He could hear Vivian call Martin and Danny, he was still shaken. Did she still have this effect on him ?

The rest of the team appeared in front of the elevator. He wasn't able to tell where they were coming from. He was still deep in thought. Distracting thoughts. He quickly regained his appearance.

"Yo! What's going on?" asked Danny as the door closed upon them.  
"Missing boy, 18, good kid, neighbour of mine. Disappeared in the night" Summarised Jack.

Jack's car, 9:09AM

"So... who's Celia?" asked Vivian casually.  
"She's Tim's mother" Jack replied  
"Uh huh." She acknowledged "and... to you?"  
"She's a friend."  
"Right." Said Vivian, he had taken the easy way out.  
"What? No, I mean it. She's a friend. It's because, you know Tim's a friend of the girls. I mean he's a great kid. God he's not even a kid anymore."  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"Yeah I know."

The silence settled in for a few minute.  
Then Jack broke it.

"I know I must have looked a bit shaken it's just... You know Maria has had this idea of sending Hannah to a Musical theory lessons to help her making friends in Chicago and whenever she's here Tim stops by and helps her because she quite doesn't get it when her teacher's explaining. So he comes in with the piano and they just... they have fun."  
"Right"  
"Sometimes when he has trouble with his Mum he comes to me, if I'm home. You know to let it out a bit."  
"So you like him?" asked Vivian.  
"Yeah... I s'pose I like him."  
"Can you handle this?"  
"Of course I can!"  
"Okay... that's good for me then."

Celia Mykes's apartment, 9:32AM

Jack knocked on Celia's door when she opened he could see that she had done some serious crying. She said his name and fell into his arms right after that. Gently he calmed her for the crying had gone off again. Then as gently as he could he pulled her apart to get a good look.

"It's gonna be all right, I promise, Celia." He let go of her and took a more official tone.  
"Celia this is my team. Special Agent Vivian Johnson, Samantha Spade, Martin Fitzgerald and Danny Taylor." At this he pointed the people whose name he cited and they all nodded at Celia. She tried a weak smile. "Do you mind?" and he nodded toward her open door.  
"No, no, not at all. Come in" and with that she led the way inside.

They all settled in the living room awaiting Jack's order.  
It was a small room. Two armchairs and a couch. The TV was off but Celia had her radio on. It played some pop song that was big these days.  
She apparently loved red for her couch, armchairs and table were of that coloured. Her kitchen was a simple one, behind a bar. She seemed to have a lot of book. Jack had always figured she was very cultivated. A window was open so that a light wind was coming in.

"Celia, we're going to have to ask some question. They're not pleasant but it has to be done." Jack informed her.  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever." She said helplessly.  
"We'll also need to check Tim's room." He went on.  
"I figured, it's over there" she said pointing her finger toward the other end of her apartment. "But you probably know your way around Jack, I'm sorry, it's just."  
"I know" he said with a shadow of smile. "I'm going there with Martin, Viv is going to ask you a few question. Do you mind if Sam and Danny get a look around."  
"No, no, do your job Jack."  
"Right..." and he turned to Samantha and Danny "when you're done I want you both to go and have a few words with the neighbours. They're a fine bunch here. Everyone knows everyone so that shouldn't be too hard."  
"Does that include you Jack?" asked Danny.  
Jack thought over it for a few seconds then said "Yeah, it does." With what was looking more and more like a smile.

"Well... a computer, a synthesiser, a clean desk. Looks like a normal teenage bedroom." Stated Martin after checking the room.  
"Yeah... but some clothes are missing." And with that Jack pointed to the open wardrobe.  
"So... runaway kid?"  
"I don't know, as far as I know, he was happy here."  
"Yeah... from what you knew" Martin emphasised.

"Mrs Mykes" said Vivian "How is you relationship with your son?"  
"I don't know, we're alone here so we're kinda closer than a normal family I suppose. He always acts as the man of the house for certain things. He's always done that."  
"And you don't mind?"  
"What? Erm we... we fight about it sometimes cos I think he's going too far, from time to time."  
"And these fights they're never... never physical, are they?"  
Jack entered the room with Martin nodding to Vivian to keep going.  
"No! Of course no! I mean when it gets too hot he goes out. You know at friends'. I know he's been at Jack's a couple of time."

Jack walked up to them.  
"Celia, Has Tim got his wallet with him?"  
"Yes! He has it at all time, as he has his phone, but it's turned off now."  
"Right... What's in his wallet?"  
"I don't know... em driver's license, ID, bit of money I suppose, maybe his passport. I don't really know Jack I've never taken much notice." A silent tears rolled on the mother's cheek before she began to sob again.  
"I'm sorry!" she said clutching her hands at her armchair.  
"What about his father Celia, you said he was the man of the house." Said Vivian in order to change the subject.  
"He doesn't know about Tim. I was on holiday and we lived something really strong for a while and then we split up and never talked again. He doesn't know about Tim and I never told Tim about him. I said I didn't know where he was or if he was still alive."  
"Could he have found out?"  
"No! No way!" and she became a bit hysterical at that so Vivian quickly changed the subject again.  
"Okay, okay. Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"I don't know he's been dating a girl a while ago but I don't know if they still see each other."

Danny and Sam returned from their neighbours' questioning. Danny quietly made a sign for Jack to come over.  
"No one has seen Tim since last night. The guy living in front of the elevator said he saw him leave with a bag and a cap"  
"Thanks" nodded Jack. "Viv?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you done?"  
"Yes boss."  
"Right. Celia we have to go but we'll keep you post on the case."  
"Yes, okay. Thank you Jack" she said eyes downcast.  
"It's fine, you know, it's my job."  
They went out the door, Jack was the last one in when Celia called him back.  
"Do you have any leads?"  
"I don't know, it looks like he ran away, or maybe he just planned to spend the night with his girlfriend. I don't know yet."  
"Okay" she said feeling more hopeless than ever. How hard could it be for a mother to imagine her son running away from her.

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 10:43AM

"Danny" said Jack as he entered the bullpen. Here's his phone account, check his phone calls for the past too weeks, if he's on the run, he planned it."  
"Right" said Danny as he took the sheet of paper.  
"Sam and Viv, you go and visit the girlfriend"  
Both women nodded.  
"Martin you're coming with me, we're retracing his evening."  
Everyone stood up but Jack interrupted the move.  
"Before you go. As you've noticed Celia, Tim and I know each other quite well. I'm very fond of that kid and I swear we're gonna catch him before anything bad happens. I'm counting on all of you more than ever. I'm confident, being disappointed is not an option. Fine, off you go now."  
Vivian raised her eyebrows at that. Finally it had paid off. Then she went with Sam to the girlfriend's flat.

Danny in the mean time was having trouble getting the information.  
Samantha and Vivian returned an hour later having found nothing but the break up of the 'til-then happy couple.  
"What? He broke up with that gorgeous girl?" Danny asked Samantha as they recounted him their meeting.  
"Get real Danny. You don't stand a chance" she retorted. "Anyway he said he was going to be everywhere and not with her for a while. He figured it'd be better if they weren't together anymore."  
"Funny guy." Said Danny.  
"Don't speak too loud" Vivian warned him.

Danny then returned to his phone calls, this time he was having a bit more success but the phone company wouldn't deliver him the information until 24 hours. Which Danny accepted with a grunt.  
It snapped Samantha out of her reverie. Which was a good thing anyway as she tend to think about her conversation with Jack. She hadn't talked to him for the whole morning. Well not about that, she hadn't got the chance, but somehow she figured she should say something about it, perhaps apologise.

Two hours more and Jack and Martin returned with some news. Jack immediately called for a meeting to see how it was going.  
"So he's been at the pub where he holds gigs when he needs money and met up with some friends. Then at one in the morning he left and hasn't been seen since." Retaliated Martin trying to make sense out of all the information that was going on. "He has a fight with one of them because of his girlfriend, but he doesn't say they've split."  
Jack interrupted him "Yeah but the guy has an alibi. Nevertheless he said he was going far away. To where we don't know, we only know he was looking for someone... or something"  
"Yes but he asked the barmaid to call his mother and say he's all right, which she didn't do." Martin improved on Jack's report.  
"Yes, Sam can you check her background, here's her name."  
"Yep"  
"Danny what about these phone calls?" finally asked Jack.  
"We can't have them before 24 hours." He said guiltily.  
"The kid's gone for 13 hours I need them by tomorrow morning, work on it."  
"I'm gonna try" he said helplessly.

Jack was sitting in his office for a couple of hours when a knock interrupted his trail of thoughts. He had been thinking a lot. Thinking of Tim and Celia, of Hannah and Kate.  
Sam had been up there too, what she had said this morning. He couldn't forget, but couldn't quite work out how he was feeling about it. A part of him was pleased with the effect he had still on her and the other was scared, unsure.  
Just then the very same Sam walked into the room.

"The barmaid seems clear. No police record and her neighbours say she's a nice girl."  
"Since when do neighbours know something?" he said a bit too bitterly.  
"Yeah I know" she replied sheepishly.  
"Geez I'm sorry. It's just going a bit too deep for me" he said with a look of concern in his eyes.  
"It's okay." And she turned around. Pausing her hand on the knob she stopped and turn to face Jack again.  
"About this morning Jack I don't want you to get the wrong idea..."  
"I know I'm sorry I should have been more explicit."  
"No it's not..."  
"It is Sam. You know it and I know it. Let's just get over it. We've got a missing kid to find."  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
"Nah it's okay, forget it."  
"Right... see you tomorrow Jack."  
"See you" he replied with a smile.

He didn't went home until an hour later. He went to Celia and had dinner with her. He tried to comfort her for a while. Then he went to his flat and collapsed on his bed feeling miserable.  
Celia was devastated, he just had denied all his feelings to Sam and was completely lost in his case. How did he get there?

_

* * *

_

_TBC... soon I hope, it will all depend on my exams (first one's tomorrow, Sociology fingers crossed)._


	3. A Missing Son

**Disclaimer: **No earthquake, they're still CBS's & Channel 9's. Oh well...  
**A/N:** Thanks a million for the couple of reviews, nice things being said (wouldn't mind if they were bad as long as they're justified) and wouldn't mind some more either ;o)  
Since it's more of a WaT orientated story : Madigan used to be the bad guy in Water Rats, before he got killed by another bad guy, Frank and him were really mad at each other, so to speak.  
Oh and I hadn't said it but English isn't my native tongue so pardon me if there are any mistakes.

**2. A Missing Son**

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 6:24PM, New-York

Apparently his second phone call had paid off thought Danny as he looked at the fax the phone company had just send in.  
Tim had called his ex-girlfriend once in the past week. According to what she had said he'd left a message saying he was sorry if he'd hurt her and that he needed to do "it". Nothing that made her a suspect. Samantha and Vivian had actually heard the message.  
Then a few friends and a travel agency which Danny phoned at once to find out why he'd phone them. Unfortunately the guy there was only working for the agency for a couple of days and Tim hadn't register as a client. Which meant he hadn't bought any ticket.  
Further along he found Celia's phone number a couple of time.  
In fact the most peculiar fact was a phone number Tim had phone twice in two weeks. Danny phone the company again to have Tim's record of the past two months.  
In the mean time he phoned Jack to keep him informed. It seemed he'd just woken his boss. Nevertheless Jack congratulated Danny for his good work and asked to be kept informed. But as they were saying goodbye the fax beeped and Jack waited for Danny to check it.  
"Jack? You still there?"  
"Yeah, go on" said the voice on the line.  
"He's called that Australian phone number every week these past two months."  
"Right I'm sure it's something new. Can you see when it begun ?"  
"No it's not there." Danny hoped Jack wouldn't ask more phone company record, he somehow had a feeling they wouldn't find that very funny.  
"Uh huh. Hang on a bit." Jack checked his watch. "Look it must be morning over there so why don't you call them, I'm on my way to the office."  
"Yo!" said a relieved Danny.

He then dialled the phone number awaiting the answer. He hoped Jack was right about the time lag. He didn't want to be waking up anybody else tonight. Especially not someone who'd need to testify.  
"Holloway!" said the voice on the phone.  
Uh Huh thought Danny, he seems hopeful. Well I suppose it won't last.  
"Mr Holloway, Special Agent Taylor speaking, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few question to clarify the matter at hands." He'd taken his most official tone.  
"Em. Yes, of course" said the man.  
"We have checked some phone record. Have you been in contact this past couple of months with a boy named Tim Mykes?" asked Danny, straight to the point.  
"Yes" simply answered the man.  
"Mr Holloway may I ask you why?" said Danny, still in his official tone.

Sydney Water Police Head quarter, 9:06AM

Frank was going through his memory to try and remember anything he could have seen or heard about Tim recently. He decided against it. He'd have noticed.  
"Mr Holloway?" asked the FBI guy.  
Frank could see Rachel was concerned about him. He hadn't told her. He hadn't told anyone, the situation still seemed so unreal. Though he enjoyed talking with Tim a lot.  
He still didn't know what to say to this guy. Was he really a FBI agent or someone sent by who knows what villain held a revenge against Frank? Even if that seemed a little crazy. This guy had had his phone record in hand!  
"Yes, yes."  
"Mr Holloway, you don't seem to understand, this is a federal investigation if you..."  
That was it!  
"Oh stuff it, I've been with the FBI I know how it works. I need a proof you're not working for some Madigan followers!"  
"Now look Mr Holloway, I don't know who the hell is Madigan and I don't fuckin' care. Tim Mykes has gone missing since yesterday night and if you don't answer my question I'm gonna assume you're implied in his disappearance."  
Frank's face fell. Tim going missing. What the...?  
"What? What do you mean he's gone missing? He called me this weekend!"  
"Well that was two days ago." Taylor replied coldly.

Frank thought over it for a minute and then his heart got the better of him. This guy was a FBI agent and he was looking for his Tim.  
"Tim's my son." He said. In the corner of his eyes he saw Rachel gasped. He felt bad about it but he couldn't have told her.

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 7:14PM

Danny was taking the information in : that Aussie guy was Tim's father. That was explaining why he was calling him so often. But Celia had said Tim didn't know his father, so what was going on there?

"Tim phoned me five months ago" the Aussie began again "He introduced himself and said he believed I was his Dad.  
I don't have children Agent Taylor. So after a little month of reflection I asked him to send a blood specimen for a DNA test." The man paused.  
Danny was wondering how he had done that. He had to have some serious medical contacts.  
"See I'm a cop, Detective Senior Constable at the Water Police here in Sydney so I asked our pathologist and he did that in the blink of an eye.  
I don't know how Tim found me but the test said I was indeed his Dad. So... I called Tim to confirm his deduction and we started talking regularly on the phone. I said I wanted to talk to his Mother... I haven't seen Celia in ages and I wanted to know how she was and why she hadn't told me but he refused. Said she'd hate both of us. I didn't want to disappoint him. I had been a disappointment all his life."  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two. Then Danny resumed his questioning.  
"So does Mrs Mykes know that you and Tim are in contact?"  
"No. Tim's afraid of her reaction."  
"Right uh.. " Danny was lost for words.  
"Look I'll come over."  
"What? Yeah. Right, well you can check in the FBI Missing Unit. Ask for Special Agent Malone, he's my boss."  
"I'll be there tomorrow, first thing in the morning."  
"Uh... okay, see you then." Danny was shocked by this man's decision. Then he guessed he'd probably do the same if he had a son going missing in Sydney.  
Especially when it was his job to find people gone missing.  
He was reflecting over it when Jack arrived.  
"So that Aussie?"  
"Hey, it's Tim's Father."  
"What?"  
"He's a cop, Detective Holloway, he said Tim had found him a few months ago and they had kept in touch since."  
"Is he a suspect?" Jack frowned... Tim's Dad?  
"No he's in Sydney and I don't think he could do anything, he's never seen Tim as far as I know."  
"He never told me about his Dad... What about Celia?"  
"He said it was a secret : Tim was afraid of his mother's reaction."  
"Makes sense." Agreed Jack.  
The silence settled between the two men. Jack looked toward the white board.  
"He said he'd come over."  
Jack nodded.  
"I hope he'll be able to help us."  
"Yeah" It was Danny's turn to agree. Jack frowned.  
"I don't want an Australian cop hanging around here. It's complicated enough as it is... You should go home."  
"Yeah, you too." And Danny got his coat and walked to the elevator.  
"Good job tonight" greeted Jack before the door closed upon his agent.  
Danny smiled.

Sydney Water Police Head quarter, 9:21AM

Frank hung up and cast a cautious look at Rachel. She was looking at him, he didn't know what to do. She was his best friend, his kindred soul and he had kept the biggest shock of his life to himself.  
All her anger from their previous argument was gone but he knew better. She was going to bite his head off. He had a child!  
He got up.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" she said bitterly.  
"Hawker's office" he said casually.  
"Frank..." she tried to stop him. He turned around, seeing the look in his eyes all sign of her bitterness, loneliness died away. He just looked so... lost and sorry. Suddenly it made sense. Over the past couple of month he had change. He had a son and that changed a man and he was afraid to let it show.  
He looked a bit like a child caught in the act.  
"Before you go... I think we could use a talk." She smiled.  
"Yeah... I'd just, not here. Let's go out."  
She followed him on the balcony, never letting him out of her sight, afraid he might slip away.

"Frank you should have told me."  
He had rarely seemed so fragile.  
"I know, I know... I wanted to... but I couldn't Rachel"

"What would I have done?"  
He smiled a bit.  
"Laugh at me right after having told the whole station."  
"Right you've got a point. But Frank it's so... big!"  
"I know, I know."  
"Do I know his Mum?"  
"Nah... it was long ago, before we knew each other, she was on holiday and I thought it might work. It was after my first marriage. I'd forgotten about her – hey don't tell that to Tim – then he brought her back."  
"Miss her?"  
"What? No it's over, she's moved on and so have I. You know she's a pleasant memory... but she's changed surely : New-Yorkers" he winked.  
"So... Tim – that Right?" Frank nodded " – Tim's from NYC."  
"Yup." He nodded again.  
"And he's gone missing?"  
Frank looked down.

"Yeah." When he looked up again the pain had come back in his eyes.  
"And you're going there?"  
"I can't stay and sit around here!"  
"Yeah I know... Frank what I wanna say is... you know when you'll be in New-York you'll feel lonely and lost probably" he shrugged it off "come on don't be so blokey about that, you will I know it. But if ya need to talk to someone, you know, New-Yorkers have phones" and she smiled.  
"Yeah, ta Rach."  
"Hey" she smiled "I've been there"  
"Yeah I know"

This was getting too hot. He could feel he was loosing it. He loved Rachel, God knows, he loved her but he didn't want to crack in front of her. So he went inside and excused himself by saying he had to talk to Jeff.

Jack Malone's apartment, 8:01PM

Jack went home. He decided against visiting Celia, he did however slip a note about Tim's father under her door.  
He was sipping his drink silently when a light knock resonated on his door. He got up and opened it.

"Jack, what's up?"  
It was Celia and she was nervous as ever.  
"It's okay, it's nothing. Just another lead for now..."  
"No, Jack, you wrote about Timmy's Dad"  
He smiled he hadn't heard her call him Timmy in a long time.  
"Come in, sit down."  
He closed the door behind her and put a glass of water in front of her.  
"Who is Tim's Father and where does he live?" He asked straight to the point.  
"I told you I was on holiday..."  
"I need a name now Celia."  
She seemed to ponder over it for a few minute then she talked with an even voice.  
"His names's Francis Holloway, Frank, he used to be a cop when I met him. Homicide in Sydney."  
Jack sighed in relief : at least Tim hadn't been wrong.  
"Celia... did you ever mention his name in front of your son?"  
"No!" she replied, visibly hurt Jack was asking again.  
"Well... I don't know how he did it but Tim found him. He had regular contact with his Father."  
Celia's jaw dropped.  
"But...but Frank didn't know!" she said defensibly.  
"He did a DNA test." Jack replied calmly.  
"Has he got anything to do with this?" she inquired, doubtful.  
"No... he didn't know Tim had gone. But it's possible Tim set off to Sydney to confront him in reality."  
"God..." Celia took her face in her hands and Jack placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
"Go get some sleep. Frank's coming to the FBI office tomorrow. We'll find Tim." He tried to reassure her.  
She went home, leaving Jack more unsure than ever. Tim had probably set off to Australia but had never got as far as the airport... or even the tickets. So where was he?  
He fell asleep as his mind was swirling past Tim and Celia and slowly drifting to a blonde girl he happened to be working with.

Sydney Airport, 11AM

Rachel was walking Frank to the boarding gate. She wasn't sure what to say. Everything had gone so fast.  
She knew Jeff hadn't believe Frank's story at first. That's why she decided to come in and confirm it.  
Facing his two annoyed and annoying Detectives, Jeff surrendered and gave Frank two weeks. Rachel was pleased with herself but her insides were turned around. In a five minutes conversation she had learned Frank had a son in New-York and that his son had disappeared. What a day, and it was only morning!

"I'll call you soon" said Frank as he turned to face her. She pinched him in the arm and then rose her finger in front of his face.  
"You better."  
They both smiled and fell in each other's arms. A simple and gentle hug that meant so much to them. Frank let go.  
"Take care of Jeff and Helen for me will ya!"  
"Yeah, if they don't take care of me."  
"Right, be good." And he turned to go.  
"In your dreams Holloway!" and she saw him chuckle as he went through the gate. Then he was gone and she hoped everything was going to be okay. It had to be okay. It felt so wrong seeing him like that. He certainly wouldn't get anywhere that way.

_

* * *

_

_TBC... and the next one's gonna be the big one (yes the exams are exhaustive but going fine)._


	4. The Big City

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... you know who they belong to anyway.  
**A/N: **This is fun and thanks for the reviews again. It's great to have some feedback. And thanks to my sister cos she really got into this as well. I never thought she would... mwa.

**3. The Big City**

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 8:00AM, the next day

Jack was sitting in his office when Samantha poked her head through the door.  
"Hey" she greeted.  
"Hey, how are you?" Jack replied. Suddenly he wanted her to stay a while. He was feeling lonely and their case wasn't going fine.  
"Good, had good night sleep" she stepped in "you?"  
"Crappy but okay" he tried a smile.  
He could see she was happy to be with him, she still had that spark in her eyes. It felt good.  
"Uh huh... What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
"I told Celia about Tim's Dad" he frowned. Did Sam knew about Tim's Dad?  
"Yeah Danny told me. Not good I tell you. This guy could have done anything to the boy."  
"Yeah but Tim never left NYC."  
"What about the Dad. He could have come here, take Tim and be back in Sydney for the next morning."  
Jack seemed a bit taken aback. He had imagined it but it seemed impossible to him. But then...  
"Right, check that!"  
"I'm on it Boss!" and she winked at him.

She had wink at him. What was she thinking of? She wasn't going to flirt with her Boss... not again! Still her heart was holding another speech. She pushed it back for the moment.

Jack, in his office was recovering from that very fact when his phone biped.  
"Malone." He answered automatically.  
"Jack there is a Frank Holloway, Australian Police Force, who'd like to see you." Said the guard downstairs.  
"Oh yeah! I'm coming."  
When he arrived to the main entrance, the guard nodded toward a man about his height. Dark hair, in a blue suit. He was in his mid forties and did look a lot like Tim.  
"Mr Holloway" called Jack extending his hand to shake the man's.

Frank looked up at his name. The man from where the sound was coming was a dark haired guy in a dark suit. Frank had to smile to himself as he remembered the FBI were the men in black. He felt the guy seemed a little grumpy but then thought better of it. Considering the situation he, himself, had to look more than a little grumpy. He tried to smile but didn't thought it was a very convincing smile and he got up to shake the man's hand.

"I'm Special Agent Jack Malone, you talked to one of my collaborators on the phone."  
"Yeah" said Frank "he said you were his Boss."  
Jack smiled.  
"I'm Frank Holloway" he paused then thought he might as well get used to the statement. "Tim's Dad."  
Jack turned, saying "Follow me."  
Frank did as he was told. He was trying hard not to let his feelings show. He took in every details of the rooms he was going through just to avoid losing what he had left of self-control.  
They eventually entered a room, a white board stood on one end, a young man had his photo on it. Frank read the name beside it : Timothy Mykes. He was looking at his son for the first time. It felt so strange, he looked at the timeline traced in red then back at the picture. He was wondering if they were looking alike at all. He couldn't tell then a blonde woman stood up and stopped Frank from wondering any more. Special Agent Malone snapped him out of his reverie.  
"This is Special Agent Johnson" he said pointing toward a short woman, brown. She seemed the kind of woman you shouldn't mess with. Frank shook her hand.  
"And here is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald" a young bloke, bigger than him stood from his desk, bowing slightly, Frank smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Jack then turned to the blonde gal blocking his view toward the white board and introduced her as Special Agent Samantha Spade. Frank registered the name, he was sure he'd heard it somewhere but couldn't remember where. A late night movie probably. A young bloke, tall, whose ears were parted from his head came right at him and Jack said "and here's Special Agent Danny Taylor."  
As Danny shook his hand he stated "We spoke on the phone."  
"Oh yeah" replied Frank unimpressed but still glad he could put a face on the people who were looking for his son. Actually he was glad to put a face on his son too. He had been a perfect stranger 'til then. Had he walked past him on the street he wouldn't have known.

"Mr Holloway, would you mind coming to my office." Said Jack after having introduced the team to this peculiar cop.  
Frank followed him. Jack quickly threw a glance at Sam who just made it clear the guy was clean.  
He opened the door and invited Tim's Father to sit down. He went to his chair and sat too.

"Mr Holloway, how long have you known about Tim?"  
"Five months but I... I actually saw him for the first time just a minute ago" and with that he turned to the board again. Jack smiled and went on with the routine questioning. He didn't feel that bad with him around. He had thought that maybe he would. Jack was the only man Tim knew as a lighthouse in the storm. But the guy seemed to love Tim more than anything. After an hour they even got to know each other a bit. Jack told him about his girls and the divorce and learned Frank had been married twice, both marriages being a disaster. Frank didn't seem to feel bad about it. Jack thought he might have to learn from that attitude in order to move on. Though Sam was still a very good reason to move on.  
"Jack I have to thank you for everything you've done." Eventually said Frank, unconvinced.  
"I'm just doing my job"  
"I know but... Tim told me about a neighbour of his whom he was close to and I got the feeling it might just be you." He smiled.  
"Ah maybe... We're friends."  
They both smiled, they were on the same track and that rarely happened to either of them. Tim had somehow created something, some link between both men, in disappearing.  
Frank then broke the silence "Do you have a phone I could use?"  
"Yeah sure, you can use mine, I have some business with the team." Jack got out and Frank wondered if there were any bugs in here. It was the FBI after all. He quickly decided against it and picked up the phone. Not that it mattered anyway.  
He dialled Rachel's number. He knew she was concerned and he knew she might phone him if he didn't but he much preferred it to happen now then... well during the action

"Goldstein" she replied on the second ring, that meant she was doing paper work, Frank smirked.  
"I'm sorry miss I've lost me dog" said Frank in a high pitched voice.  
Rachel recognised him at once but decided to play along.  
"Yes ma'am, where d'you lost him?" she took a patient tone.  
"I do' know. We were having fun on the beach and then the ice cream boat came and he was wiped out by a wave me thinks. Can you find him?" he said in the same high pitched voice.  
"Ah yes ma'am, we'll send a boat."  
"Then you'll have to send it to Manhattan Rachel" he said recovering his normal voice.  
"Yeah right... How are you Frank?"  
"Why is everybody asking the same question around here?" he said.  
She smiled "The FBI treat you right?"  
"Yeah they're fun and you shoulda seen that, they've got sheilas all over the place!"  
She laughed even if she knew he was only hiding his concern under his humour.  
The silence settled for a few minutes, Frank saw the FBI team gather up and discuss the "case", but not any case they were discussing his son and he got real again.  
"They have his photo on a board here" he said, Rachel felt something had clicked.  
"You know we do the same."  
"Yeah but Rach... It... It was the first time I saw him. He doesn't even have my name, he's called after his Mum. It's weird."  
"You'll fix that once he's back Frank. The only thing you've got to have in mind is to find him."  
"Yeah... I thought I'd go to Celia and talk to her a bit. You know maybe he'll come back or... I don't know. He's gotta be out there somewhere."

Somewhere in NYC, 9:33AM

"Hey look Sammy!" said a homeless guy to his mate.  
"What?" said Sammy.  
"There's a kid down there!"  
"What?" said Sammy more concerned.  
"Yeah look! God he looks bad."  
"Common George we'll tell someone, leave him there, don't touch him. You don't know where he's been."  
"Hey! Look he's got his credit card."  
"George, leave it! Common!"  
"Wait, wait, I wanna have cash. I'll just take his card, he won't notice!"  
"George I don't like it!"  
And Sammy left George and the kid there. He went to the parking lot they used as a shelter.

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 10:21AM

Frank had been watching the FBI team while they were working on finding Tim when the blonde girl came running toward Jack.  
"Jack he used his credit card!"  
Everyone in the room jumped up, including Frank.  
He cast another glance at Tim's picture and went toward the group of Agents. He took a look at the picture and it hit him. "That's not Tim!" Jack took the lead.  
"No Frank it's not, we're going there to try and find who it is. You stay here, all right?"  
"What's happened to Tim?" asked Frank completely floored by a sudden realisation. If someone had taken his credit card, he might be dead.  
"We'll find out soon. Stay here Frank!"  
And they were all gone toward the elevator. Frank made a step toward them but Jack looked back and he thought he might as well stay behind. He wouldn't want a freaking father hanging around one of his case.

When the door opened, Jack gasped as he saw Celia.  
"Jack?" she asked seeing the urgency in his eyes.  
"It's okay Celia, we're on the right track. Come here. In my office. Wait for me."  
She entered and sat there waiting watching when she spotted a long-forgotten silhouette. He was on the phone.

It was Rachel's answering machine. All along he was wondering if he shouldn't hang up but then she'd said he could call anytime. He explained her someone'd used Tim's card and how he was anxious about it. Then he hung up and started to think. When he couldn't take it anymore he looked at the picture again. The address was on it and he ponder over joining the FBI there or staying here. That's when he spotted her. Sitting in Malone's office, she was watching him. He decided to go and talk to her.

"Celia?"  
"Come in Frank." The door opened to reveal a rather embarrassed Frank.  
"Hi" he said a little unsure.  
"Hi" she simply replied.  
"So... you... how've you been?"  
"Okay, never lonely again" she smiled weakly.  
"Yeah" he smiled as well. He sat down by her side and took her hand "You should have told me Celia, I'd have done something, I don't know. But this is stupid."  
"Frank we'd split for two months, I was back in the US and you were living half way round the world."  
"I could have moved"  
"You don't know anything else than Australia, Frank. You wouldn't have been happy. For all we know we could've split up after Tim was born. It would've been worse."  
"We should have tried" he pleaded.  
"Maybe, but it's too late now Frank. Let's get over it."

A parking lot in NYC, 11:02AM

"Look there Jack, that could be him" said Samantha.  
They had divided the team in small groups to make it easier. Jack had ended up with Sam, still wondering if it were such a good idea to be spending time so close to her.  
"Yeah, lets get a move" he replied.

Sammy was watching the two suited agents, for he knew they were FBI. Only FBI wore these kind of suits looking out for people on the streets. He called George over.  
"I don't like it" he said nodding toward them.  
"What're they?"  
"Cops"  
"I don't like it" finally replied George when the two agents headed their way.

The two homeless began walking swiftly out of their shelter.

"Jack?" asked Samantha.  
"Yeah I saw, call the boys they shouldn't be far away." He said, speeding up the pace.  
"Danny, we've got our target on the parking lot across the street, they're running off. Can you stop them?"  
"Sure" Danny's voice answered loud enough for Jack to hear it.  
When Sam hung up he pushed her lightly with his hand and they ran after Sammy and George.  
They heard the bigger guy shout 'run' and the race began.  
For two men living in the streets they were pretty fast, they had trouble keeping up with them.  
They soon saw the first one projected against a wall by Martin while the second one was chased by Danny. They stopped by Martin's side. Sam called Vivian over, she was still in the bank.

Danny in the mean time was running hard. He was sure the guy was the one on the picture, the one with Tim's credit card. They turned left and Danny jumped over trash cans before ending his run in front of a milk delivery. He could see the guy turning right in a small alley, when he got there he'd lost track of their suspect and went back to join the others. Jack swore and they all set off to the office again.

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 11:41AM

"In the interview room" said Jack to Martin.  
He went to his office, surprised to find both parents there. At least it seemed they hadn't been arguing.  
"You found him?" asked Frank before Celia had the chance to.  
"No, but we found the guy on the photo, or at least one of his friends."  
Celia looked down.  
"You should go home Celia."  
"I won't, I can't stay there alone. I feel useless."  
Jack knew he shouldn't accept this but she was a friend and he couldn't help it.  
"Right you two go get yourself a coffee with Agent Taylor" And he got out again and straight to the interrogation room.

"Mr Sammy I believe" he stated sitting down.  
"Might"  
"Right, have you seen this boy" he said showing Tim's picture.  
"Might" Sammy replied  
"Sammy you don't understand, you've been running away from federal agents, that's bad."  
"Yeah, but federal or not you don't like God forsaken people"  
"What's God got to do with this?" asked Jack taken aback.  
"You go around in yer fancy suits and big cars but there's something else out there. Sumthin' ya don't wanna see" said Sammy bitterly.  
"All right, and what about your friend... Where is he now?"  
"Don't know."  
"Sammy, he used the credit card of a missing person. Which makes me think he might have killed that person."  
"George's not a killer"  
"And you're is accomplice"  
Sammy remained silent.  
"Silence isn't gonna help you" said Jack again. But to no avail, George was muted.  
He got out of the room stumbling right into Frank. He shot a disapproving glance at Danny who didn't respond.  
"Let me talk to him" stated Frank, not caring if it was his investigation or notn anymore.  
"You're not entitled to do that" replied Jack at once.  
"I'm doing that everyday."  
Jack inhaled slowly and then replied "Not in a federal investigation, not in the FBI office, downtown New-York and not when it concerns your son"  
"I can make him talk" pleaded Frank. The look in his eyes turned Jack upside down.  
He gazed around, Danny and Sam were there as well as Celia. He motioned for Danny to take her away, which he eventually did even if the mother wasn't disposed to.  
He found himself alone with Frank and Sam. Limited witnesses.  
"I give you five minutes" he then said.

"Hey there Sam" said Frank sitting down.  
Sammy merely looked up at the strange Aussie accent and then down again.  
"Well my boy, it seems you lost your tongue."  
Sammy stayed calm, though he was wondering what an Aussie could have to do with the FBI.  
"Where are you from Sammy?" asked Frank.  
He was shocked, why would he care?  
"Indiana" said Sammy.  
Frank went on "Indiana... isn't that the state of Salt Lake City?" he asked, knowing fully well it wasn't.  
"Nah, that's Utah."  
"Ah yeah" Frank skilfully lied "What would I know eh! We don't have that many states in Australia!"  
Sammy just stared.  
"But you know what Sammy. You shoulda gone to Salt Lake City, because NYC isn't gonna be good from now on. You wanna know why Sammy?"  
Sammy was seriously wondering who let that guy in "Why?"  
"Because you wouldn't have met me there. Because my dear Sam you were too using this credit card with your friend George and that's gonna be the biggest problem of you life."  
"We didn't use a credit card."  
Frank took a photo out of his jacket, the one he had seen in the hands of the FBI a few minutes before and threw it in front of Sammy.  
"See that's George, Sammy, according to these guys in black it is and you were with George when they caught you"  
Sammy could feel Frank's breath near his left hear.  
"Now Sam, Agent Malone gave you a very good reason to told them where George is and I'm gonna give you one more..."  
On the other side of the glass, Jack was seriously doubting his move.  
"... If you don't tell me where George found this credit card, your life is going to be a hell more frightening," with that he got a hold of the man's shoulder, tightening his grip so the tramp would feel sore when he would go out. Jack almost ran to the door when Frank added, "because you see the boy in that picture Sammy?"  
Sammy nodded slowly.  
"Well that's my son."  
Sammy swallowed hard he was beginning to feel the hand slowly severing his throat, then was forced to face Frank. His face didn't lie, he was going to make his life a misery. Frank let go of Sammy's shoulder.

On the other side of the glass Sam shot a glance to Jack : "Now what?"  
"Now you go in" he said.  
"What?"  
"Frank did a fairly good job there, the guy's on the edge but I want a real agent in there to get him to talk and he's not gonna talk to me."  
"Jack, you know I don't think it was a great idea to let Holloway in and I really don't appreciate the idea of being stuck between him and that poor guy."  
"That is why I need you to take the lead, Sam."  
She was ready to voice a protest when he cut in.  
"And that's an order."

"Sammy" she stepped into the room, breaking the staring match between the two men.  
She didn't understand why Jack had let the Aussie in. Sure he seemed nice and all but he shouldn't be interfering with their investigation.  
"Let me get this straight" she glanced at Frank who winked in such a way only she could see it, it made her becoming more aware of the new tactics she could use.  
"Detective Holloway has been of great support to the FBI and I think we could afford to leave him alone some more time with you. Actually I've got a report on your arrest to complete, but if you wanna have a word with me beforehand, I'm here."  
Sammy's eyes were flicking from the Aussie to the blonde girl relentlessly.  
"All right! George found the credit card on the kid."  
Frank sensed his body becoming taut.  
"Where?" he said in a last rush of panic.  
"Near the subway next to the bank, he was lying there unconscious and George wanted to have money. But I ran before he went to the bank. I didn't like it."  
"Turns out you were right Sam... Detective if you please" she said indicating the door before they both walked out, obviously relieved.

Jack met them at the door, he looked at Sam "Not a word", she nodded but then turned to Frank "This is not the way we do things" she said angrily.  
Frank just stared. Jack decided to step in before the real battle started. "Samantha was referring to the physical assault"  
"What assault? There were none!" he replied in much the same way he would have told Jeff.  
Jack reflected over it for just a split second "Yeah, and you never went in there!" he replied with just enough coldness in his voice to make sure his point hit home.  
Frank nodded and turned around. Just before he began walking he caught the icy stare of Special Agent Spade. He was convinced there was more than meets the eye between the two FBI agents but he sure as hell didn't wanna know, all he cared was going to the subway Sammy had referred to.

* * *

_TBC... and no more exams to get in the way._


	5. A Missing Father

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and you know the rest of the song.  
**A/N: **Thanks a bunch for your reviews again, brings a smile to my face each time.This is a short one. The next one will explain a bit better. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long before this story comes to an end.

**4. A Missing Father**

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 12:12PM

"Martin, Danny!" called Jack as they entered the bullpen.  
Samantha went beside Vivian who was standing, studying the white board.  
Both men appeared in a matter of second, followed closely by Celia Mykes.  
"All right" said Jack standing in the middle of his agents "Tim Mykes was last seen near the subway tracks, a block away from the bank."  
All were grabbing their coats. "Danny and Martin you'll go to the nearest station and go up the tracks, be careful there's enough traffic down there to match the rush hour.  
Viv, you'll be waiting for the ambo. And Sam you're coming down where Sammy found Tim." They all set to the journey. Frank and Celia followed closely.  
Jack spun round "Sorry," he took his more delicate but firm tone "but you two stay here."  
"Like hell we do!" spat Frank, "We're going with you."  
Jack was about to reply something nasty when Celia cut in "He's our son Jack".  
He wasn't sure it was Frank's anger or the plead in Celia's eyes but for the second time in less than an hour he let civilians take part in his investigation.

On the subway tracks, NYC, 12:31PM

Danny made a sign to Martin when the train had just rushed past him.  
"Next time you go first" he said disapprovingly.  
"Next time Jack's coming down here, boss or not." Martin replied a little annoyed.  
"Well you tell him!" said Danny, who wasn't looking forward to that day.  
"Coward" breathed Martin as another train whistled by.

"You're waiting there with Agent Johnson" Jack told Tim's parents before going down to where Tim was supposed to be.  
There were trash all over the place, Samantha followed Jack close enough to see the anticipation growing.  
"Jack," she called.  
He grunted, good he'd heard her.  
"Why did you let Holloway and Celia come?" she asked.  
Jack wasn't the sort of man to discuss his decision with his subordinates but Samantha definitely had a favour treatment on that subject.  
"I don't know, Sam," he admitted.  
"Then it's going way to deep for you I think." He turned around.  
"What?" he asked, unsure.  
"Well if I had been in your shoes you would have taken me off the case in a flash, that's all."  
They resumed their descent.  
"Maybe" he said, "but you're not, so let's not start. Anyway I can see him."

Martin and Danny arrived on the scene just as the paramedics were going downhill toward Tim's body.  
"He's just knocked off" called Sam.  
"So what do you reckon?" Martin asked Jack who was bending over Tim.  
"He's not been here long. Probably looking for a shelter during the night. He must have fallen down from the top."  
The paramedics pushed the team away from the body and gently laid him onto the stretcher.

Celia jumped when she saw her son unconscious. Frank stared and stared relentlessly wondering if they looked alike. Then Celia fell against his chest, sobbing all the way. At that moment he swore to never let down this family again and gently led her in the ambulance.  
"He'll be right" said one the medics while they were making their way to the hospital.

Jack and Samantha were in the car. Jack was pondering over several things he meant to tell her when she snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry about what I said about this case being too personal, Jack... I realise I didn't have any right to say that. But it's been a rough case for me too."  
"Don't worry Sam, we just..." he trailed off. She looked at him intently.

Oh Gosh the moment was as good as any and he needed to let it out anyway. He parked the car in a space he'd just noticed. Then turning to her he took her hand in his. "There was a time, all this was so much easier..." he looked right into her eyes. She looked stunned.  
"What is he thinking?" she thought.  
"I mean, you wouldn't have got the wrong impression on the first day, I wouldn't have said that we had to get over it... I wouldn't have said that... that you weren't in my shoes... I..."  
All thoughts were going through her mind "What does that mean? Where is this going?" she searched his eyes frantically, there was something there, some kindness she hadn't seen in ages and that scared her more than she was willing to admit.  
"I'm sorry if you got the impression I was angry at you or that I... I didn't.." he sighed "didn't have any feelings for you."  
Now she was panicking... what was all that about?  
"I always have" he admitted letting go of her hand and turning back to the windshield.  
"Jack?" he was still looking ahead, deep in thought, maybe he regretted it already.  
"Jack?" her voice softened "Why?" he finally looked at her again "Why are you telling me this now?"  
"This case's got me thinking. Tim's a good friend and for a couple of days I almost thought I'd lost him. I can't lose you..."  
"But you don't own me... there's nothing to lose."  
"Yes there is, Sam, I love you, and that's what I've got to lose." Her jaw slightly dropped at his statement. "But take your time... you know I can't claim you like you're mine or anything. I mean, I can't deny that I wished and that I might have thought that but... Celia didn't own Tim, even if she loved him with all her heart. Think about it, but if you still want to give it a go, I'm in. I'm sorry you suffered because of me and I really want to make up for it..." he couldn't believe he had let it out in one go. To say the truth she couldn't either.  
"I will" she finally said and they started off again.

Room 329 in a hospital, NYC, 4:15PM

Tim was slowly waking up. At first he didn't know where he was, he heard voices, his heartbeat and what sounded like the alarm of his clock.  
For a minute he figured he was in his room and his Mother was frantically trying to wake him up.  
He closed his eyes again, trying to remember what he had done yesterday night to be in such a pain. Then the sound of roaring train forced him to open them again. The blur he was in was slowly lifting and it occurred to him that he wasn't in his room and that it certainly wasn't his alarm clock going off. It sounded more like... Like the machines in the hospitals the ones that beep along with your heartbeat. The ones Hollywood producers always put in their movies. When the guy dies it's just one long beep.  
He panicked, suddenly realising he was indeed in a hospital. Then looking down he saw a nurse bending over to adjust his perfusion.  
By his side he saw his mother with tears in her eyes, he tried to move his hand over to her face but he didn't got far. His muscles weren't responding well. She smiled. Slowly everything fell back in place.  
He was still glancing across the room when he spotted a man. He didn't remember him. His skin was tanned and Tim thought that he was probably from California or somewhere down South.  
That's when he understood.  
"Dad?"

Frank couldn't help but smile. The voice was a little louder than a whisper but he definitely recognised it. He felt like he'd just been woken from the worse nightmare of his whole life.  
He was a bit surprised, Tim never called him Dad on the phone. They still stuck with Frank and Tim. Maybe because of the distance, maybe because neither of them could really believe they were talking to each other.

He remembered his phone call to Rachel. She'd ask him how he felt about it. He hadn't said much. Now he knew what he should have told her.  
He should have told her that he was proud. Proud of his son. Proud to finally be the one who came to him and not the contrary. Proud to see he had a family somewhere.

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 11:21AM, the next day

Samantha walked up to Jack's office, a woman on a mission. She hadn't sleep. She couldn't help but turn his words around in her head. Jesus he still had that effect on her. She still wasn't sure what to do about it and thought he probably regretted them. She couldn't guess he was under permanent stress since their little talk.

"Samantha!" Danny called her  
She turned around.  
"Tim's here" he smiled.  
As much as any of the team didn't know Tim they had still come to appreciate him. It wasn't often they'd get to do that but Tim was their boss' friend and thus they treated him with utmost respect. And considering his position, what he went through, yes they had to admit they had come to somehow appreciate him in some sort of way even if they had never met him.  
Danny stepped to the side and a strong kid walked toward her. His resemblance with the Australian cop was indeed flagrant and she couldn't help but smile. Though she knew they would have to interrogate him. Friend or not, he had to justify an FBI investigation.

He presented a hand "Hi, I'm Tim Mykes. My parents told me Agent Malone wanted to talk to me as soon as I was discharged."  
She shook it "Samantha Spade, Jack's in his office. Hang on a bit."  
She knocked on the glass and opened it "Jack?"  
He looked up. He had his glasses on. The words 'Paperwork : do not disturb' written all over his face.  
"Tim Mykes's here"  
He got up and motioned for her to let him in. She turned to Tim "And our favourite boss will see you know."  
Jack raised his eyebrows at that. Samantha was definitely in a good mood despite the lack of sleep.  
Danny joined her as Tim walked in. Both were smiling when they saw Jack pull Tim in a warm embrace.  
"Makes you wish you had a life" Danny said then turned to go.  
"What!" she went after him.

_

* * *

_

_TBC_


	6. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**Disclaimer: **Not mine,same old song.  
**A/N: **I know it was a long time ago. Sorry for the delay, life's been a bit tough lately. Anyway on with the show, hope I won't blew it.

**5. Now We're Getting Somewhere**

Jack Malone's office, Missing Person Unit, FBI, 11:26AM

"I'm glad to see you" said Jack as he let go of Tim with a pat on his shoulder.  
"Me too." replied the teenager.  
"Come on, sit down" he said as he went around his desk to sit in his chair.  
They both did. Jack seemed to reflect on his words a bit then spoke with a friendly tone. "Tim I realise it might be hard but I have to ask you what happened?" He emphasised his last word.  
Tim looked at Jack for a couple of seconds then at his hand then as he spoke he looked at Jack again.  
"Hell I don't know"  
Jack smiled at that. He had figure that much.  
"I thought I'd go to Sydney to see Frank, I mean my... Dad." He didn't seem quite used to the statement yet. "Then, God It's a bit of a blur but. Airline company refused my credit card. I don't know why so I took off to find a motel. I went to an ATM to have some cash for the next day then I don't really remember. It was dark, Ithink a car almost hit me and then... black. I just remember falling down and waking up in a hospital room feeling way too thirsty."  
After a few seconds of processing the information. Which were pretty much what they'd theorised.  
"Do you remember the car?"  
"Nah, told you it was dark. The driver was probably drunk anyway..."  
"Drunk or not, he could have killed you!"  
"Yeah I know." The silence settled in once again.  
After a little while Jack asked a burning question.  
"Why didn't you talk to someone about it?"  
Tim looked helpless.  
"Your girlfriend, your Mum, even me if it suited you better!"  
He looked guilty and Jack's stare did nothing ameliorate the matter.  
"Christ, Sarah, poor Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt her."  
"Tim look at this" he said extending his arms " she's not the only one you've hurt. Your Mum was scared shit about you."  
"I... I couldn't have told her Jack. I thought she might try to stop me. Try to keep me for herself. I don't know, she'd been hiding my Dad from me since always."  
"Then why didn't you warned him you were coming?"  
"I was concerned he might get cold feet. Speaking on the phone's one thing..." he trailed off.  
"Well I can tell you he didn't get cold feet when we phoned him. He came straight over!"  
They looked at each other, finally Tim looked down again, Jack smiled an encouraging smile.  
"I couldn't tell you Jack. I thought you might..." he looked straight in his eyes again.  
"Hate you?" His smile became generous "I'm not your father Tim. It's hard enough to keep up with two girls... I'm not taking a chance on a stupid teenager!" he joked, "I'm a friend and I would have helped you."  
Tim smiled a bit as well. "Yeah... seems stupid now, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah" said Jack in a sigh.

Celia Mykes's apartment at noon

Frank was sitting on Celia's couch. She came back with two mugs of hot coffee.  
"Here" she said as she gave his to Frank.  
"Thanks... D'you think we ought to pick him up."  
She shook her head, swallowing a sip of coffee. "Jack said he'd drive him back."  
"Oh, good..." he gave himself a few minutes to form his next question "I was thinking" he said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I was thinking Tim could come to Sydney with me, y'know for..."  
"I knew it" she said bitterly.  
"Knew what?" he asked confused.  
"You ain't gonna take him Frank" she sounded pissed off now.  
"Well he's my son."  
"Yeah since when? Since a couple of months?"  
"No, since the moment he was born, Celia."  
"You were never there Frank, he didn't know what a Dad is until..." she got up.  
"Well that's not _my_ fault, need I remind you!"  
"Don't you dare taking him away from me Frank." She raised her voice as he got up too. Both forgetting their fuming coffee for the time being.  
"He's big enough to make his own choice. He's already proved to us he wanted to come to Sydney."  
"Look where that got him!" she was yelling.  
"Now look" he began raising his voice as well, what was this now?  
"No you look Frank. That boy is my entire world and I'm the closest thing to a parent he's ever known."  
"That doesn't mean I can't be a good father Celia, you might have think that for eighteen years, but this isn't fair."  
"You're not being fair Frank. Not to me and not to him. He doesn't know anyone in Sydney. He'll be lost and confused if he's going to live there and if you fight with him he won't have anywhere to go." She slowly calmed down, pushing her tears away. She couldn't lose her son again.  
"As I said he's big enough and anyway who said I wanted him to live there. I just thought he might come and spend a holiday with me!" he said, really annoyed at her reaction.  
She blinked. Her face expressed utter amazement and quickly turned to confusion.  
"A holiday?" she said, almost whispered.  
"Yeah..." he wasn't sure she had cooled down or just starting up again. "... you know that thing you got when you're at school."  
"I know what it is Frank" and she laughed. Realising her mistake. Bloody fool!  
"Jesus I thought you were going to throw me out that window" he said grinning as well.  
"I was" she winked.  
Just as he was going to make a cynical comment Tim and Jack entered the room.

"Hello everyone!" he said cheerily.  
"Hello yourself" said Frank as he looked his son up and down. He turned to Jack and acknowledged "Agent Malone." Celia smiled to both men all sign of her anger well and truly gone out the window, instead of Frank.  
"It's Jack, Frank" he said with the hint of a smile.  
"You're finished?" Celia asked.  
"Yes, pretty much, we haven't found anything about the car sadly but my agents are still looking in any possibilities. You should know that we don't have much chance though." He said, disappointed. He didn't like it when his case wasn't totally settled.  
"Oh well, we'll live through I suppose." She replied with a gentle smile. "You want a coffee?"  
"That's kind but I've gotta go back."  
Tim thanked Jack again and Frank shook his hand as Celia simply waved him goodbye, he went out the door knowing they would be alright.  
But he wasn't. He had one more thing to do.

Missing Person Unit, FBI, 12:32AM

Where was he? Martin was slowly getting worried. He'd told the team when he asked where was Jack. He'd been out for almost an hour. Where could he be?  
Then finally he came. Martin saw him right as he got out of the elevator. He'd jumped from his chair causing a few of this colleagues (Danny took the lead of course) to whistle as he jumped a goodsix feet before landing on the ground again.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack"  
Jack heard his name and wondered if someone was torturing Martin. Seriously thinking he might lose his job if it came to his father's ears.  
"What up?"  
"Where were you?" he pleaded.  
Oops. The cold stare he got in return told him he shouldn't have said that. He opened his mouth slightly, causing Samantha to laugh under cover. "Forget it. We've got... a lead."  
"Right, fill me in then" he said.

Few minutes later Jack was sitting in his office waiting for answers.  
There was a knock, he lifted his gaze and saw Samantha standing at his door. He nodded toward her.  
"You gave poor Martin a scare." She stated  
"Uh-huh." He acknowledged.  
"Right, it's a stolen car."  
"Great, that'll make it so much easier" he rolled his eyes then suddenly stood up and gazed right at her. The kind of gaze he had had in the car, after finding Tim. "Have you..."  
She understood at once and yes she had.  
"A bit..." she wouldn't show it just yet.  
"Uh-huh" he repeated. Eyebrow pointing toward the ceiling. Obviously concerned.  
She forced herself to stay calm and put on the best unreadable face she could. Which made the trick so far.  
"And?"  
"Say... why don't you come and talk about it tonight, my place" she couldn't hide it anymore and a big smile lightened her face.  
His lips did just the same. "Suits me fine." He really wanted to take her in his arms now. God it was going to be difficult, he knew it. She certainly did as well but staring into each other's eyes, into each other's souls and right into each other's hearts, they made a silent agreement to never let it come between them.  
She was the first to regain somewhat of little composure she had left.  
"Good-o. Now, we've got a car thief to find."  
"Right agent Spade" he replied "on your way then."  
And as she closed the door, she winked. This time neither of them felt bad about it afterwards.

New-York Airport, a week later

Frank and Tim were sitting side by side when the call came through.  
"Now you're going." Said Tim  
"Yeah" simply replied Frank.  
"Yeah"  
Frank looked at his son, memorising as much of his face as he could. Keeping it all in his heart. He'd never felt so emotionally worn out. Emotionally, that reminded him of the strange vision he had had one night, taking Tim back to Celia after their night out together. The blonde agent, quite a sheila was waiting in front of Jack's door. It had explained a lot, the cold stare he'd seen between them and the permanent tension he could feel. That night she hadn't seem nervous, she greeted them with a smile and as Tim closed the door he heard Jack letting her in. It reminded him of Rachel, a bit. At least _they_ seemed happy.  
Frank couldn't have been more happy at that moment, enjoying good booze with his son. Now there was a sort of melancholy in the air.  
"Hey" he said to broke off the mood "when you come to Sydney I'm going to have to show you the best bar in all the New South Wales and I tell ya, you better be single when you go there." He winked cheerily before getting up.  
"You're too old for that" said Tim sarcastically as he got up too.  
"Ah! You're just being nice there, Son." He looked at him and saw the sadness in his son's eyes.  
They both fell into a warm embrace, Frank was merely choking back the tears as Tim's were rolling on his face. "Give us a call will ya?" said the older man.  
"Sure" and they let go.  
Tim waved as he watched his Dad walking through the boarding gate. When he got in his car, he drove around for a while, eventually deciding to visit a friend. He didn't want to be on his own just now.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Rachel had taken Frank to dinner in a sort of welcome back gesture and now they were in his kitchen. Frank was trying to prepare coffee but his tin was almost empty.  
Throwing it in the garbage he said "Ah, can I tempt you with good ol' beer?"  
She laughed, he had been so wrecked since his return that when he finally said something simple pleased her. He had been deep in thoughts during the dinner.  
"You know," he said as he took two bottle of beer out the fridge "I thought he could come for the holidays, be David's kinda big brother."  
"What's that mean?" She said doubtfully.  
"Well I thought... I thought we might give it a go" he put down the beers on the counter, never to be touched again that night.  
"Give _it_ a go?" she asked.  
"Yeah, uh you know... us"  
"Us?" Rachel's eyebrows shot to the roof "There's no us, Frank!"  
"Uh yeah, well, if that FBI Agent was dating her boss, what are two D's dating each other really?"  
"I don't want to date you!" she said bitterly, a bit too bitterly, she calmed down and repeated "there's no us"  
He'd been hurt by that. But he was quite sure that she wasn't completely indifferent to his assets... well to him let's say.  
"Oh yeah?" a smirk crept on his face.  
"Yeah. What would _us_ be about?"  
"Well" he began walking toward her. In a matter of second he had pulled her into his arms and pushed her back downcast and was leaning over her. Just before he kissed her she saw an incredibly mischievous yet charming smile on his face.  
"You are going to regret that Holloway!" she blurted.  
"Oh yeah?" he asked once again with his smile growing.  
With the taste of his kiss still in her mind and all her rational thought leaving for the moon she finally answered. "Oh yeah!" with the biggest smile she could manage before taking him to the floor with her. She had finally found her Frank Holloway, after all he had been through, so much had change but he was back.

* * *

_I had to end it with a "Water Rats" sequence since it started that way… and yes it's a bit ofa "they lived happily ever after…" ending but I couldn't help it._  
_Once and for all, thanks for your reviews. Always makes my day._


End file.
